


Gummi Power

by Cait_Sidhe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gummi Ships (Kingdom Hearts), Gummiphones (Kingdom Hearts), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe
Summary: During a meeting with Yen Sid, everyone's GummiPhones go off, notifying them of an update to the GummiShip manual. One of these updates mentions a new way to recharge the ships' power: sexual activity. While the rest of them discuss who possibly could have discovered such, Riku remembers the event in question. The others figure it out, and much teasing ensues.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Gummi Power

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if he's actually serious, but in the games Donald and Goofy often say that the GummiShips run on happy faces. That got me thinking—is it just smiles, or do any positive emotions work? And then this happened.

Riku’s GummiPhone buzzed, the signal for a new message; he briefly noted that the others in the room were taking out their phones, too. Upon opening the new message, Riku saw it was a mass-text from Chip and Dale:

To: [group: Gummi Travellers]  
From: [Chip & Dale]  
Hello everyone!  
There has been a new update to the GummiShip manual.  
Changes are to the following sections:  
3A: General safety  
5D: Powering the ship  
7C: Weapon safety  
7D: Weapon legality  
8C: Warp-drive safety  
10B: Acceptable landing locations  
The most recent updates will appear highlighted in yellow.  
We implore you to not only read the updates, but to review the entire manual before setting out (that means you, Sora!).  
Safe travels!

Riku chuckled at the parenthetical tag, glancing over at his friend (well, lover, but that was their secret), who was pouting, mumbling something about only crashing the ship a few times. Riku had a sneaking suspicion that Sora had played a part in necessitating all of the updates. 

Riku, Sora, Axel, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were in Yen Sid’s office to deliver a report on their recent missions. Riku didn’t especially think a full gathering was necessary, as they’d all only been going on very basic missions since his Mark of Mastery test in an effort to help train the newer keyblade wielders and retrain Sora (though Riku knew to never mention that to the spiky-haired brunette), but if Yen Sid liked anything it was formality.

Axel whistled. “Whoa, I wonder how they discovered THAT.” Apparently, he had already opened the manual. Unexpected for him.

“Discovered what?” Kairi asked, taking the bait.

“Section 5D, about how the ship is powered.”

Riku and Sora glanced at each other, horrified expressions on their faces, then they immediately put on poker faces. Well, Riku did; Sora tried his best. Chip and Dale hadn’t actually put that in the update, had they? Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the two as they all searched the manual for the page. Riku and Sora did too, so they wouldn’t look suspicious, but they both knew what would have created that reaction from Axel. Of course Axel would jump right to that one.

Donald let out a squawk; Mickey chuckled, glancing at Riku—wait, did he know something?; Goofy tilted his head in quiet surprise; Yen Sid’s expression was the same unreadable one as always; and Kairi simply looked very confused. She turned to Axel, whispering to him and pointing to a word, then blushed vigorously when Axel told her what it meant.

Riku was suddenly reminded that of their island trio, only Riku had actually had a sex ed class at school, as he was a year older and the islands started late with that, and only then he’d just had two months of it before they had to return to do keyblade things. He also did not want Kairi getting all that kind of info from Axel, of all people. Riku had absolutely no idea how to even approach that though; maybe give her a book? But that’d be weird. He'd put it out of his mind for now.

Riku’s thoughts turned back to the reason that there was a very embarrassing new discovery about how the ship could be powered.

*******

Riku and Sora had been sent out on a mission all on their own, the first one they’d had that was just the two of them. Sora was more used to driving the GummiShip than Riku, so Riku let him. Shortly thereafter, Sora had managed to crash the ship on an icy asteroid in the middle of GummiSpace.

The ship had been significantly damaged, so Riku was on the phone with Chip and Dale, trying to get it fixed enough to drive it to them so they could repair it fully. Sora, meanwhile, was busy taking photos of Riku on his GummiPhone, laughing as he tried to figure out the ship’s workings. Riku really hoped he wouldn’t put any of those on Kingstagram; Riku was not very presentable, shirt off and arms covered in whatever goopy stuff some of the inner GummiBlocks were greased with. He was covered in sweat, too; despite being on an ice-covered asteroid, the air was unbelievably hot.

“Sora, could you maybe help a little?” Riku snapped, annoyed.

Sora turned to Riku with a dangerous smirk. “Do you realllllly want me helping repair the ship?”

Riku shifted a bit, considering. Maybe he didn’t, considering Sora had been the one to crash it and was horrible with anything mechanical.

“Thought so,” Sora said smugly. “Hmm. That was just an excuse to get my shirt off, wasn’t it?”

Riku coughed, face blushing. “W-what?”

Sora only snickered, hopping to the top of the GummiShip to laze around some more.

Once they had finally got the ship working, or so they’d thought, Riku and Sora jumped into it and Riku started it up. The ship sputtered, but that was all. Riku groaned, calling up Chip and Dale again.

“Oh, you’re just out of power, it looks like,” Chip said, checking the ship’s status, which could apparently be done remotely. “That’s easy enough to fix! The ship runs on happiness, so just be happy until it’s charged. It’ll start up when half of the battery is filled, although you can’t go into hyperdrive until it’s three-quarters full. But your hyperdrive is broken anyway, so that doesn’t matter.”

Riku groaned. No hyperdrive? It’d take them hours of driving to get to the castle! Normally they’d be close enough that a few minutes would be all they needed… “How fast will the battery charge?” Riku asked.

“Well, that all depends on how happy you are!” Chip squeaked while Dale nodded. “With you and Sora both there, and considering how happy Sora normally is, about an hour should do it!”

Riku nodded. “Thanks,” he said tiredly. “Well, see you in… probably half a day, I guess.”

“Okay! Remember, happy faces!” The chipmunks hung up.

An hour passed, and the battery had barely charged. 

“Ugh! I’m so bored!” Sora whined, tossing down his GummiPhone, which was clearly no longer entertaining him as much as it had earlier. “Why isn’t it charging?!” he had his shirt off too now, just like Riku—no power meant no air conditioning, either.

“Guess we’re not happy enough,” Riku grumbled from his place lying on the bench seat along the ship’s side. Unlike with everyone else, Sora didn’t hide his emotions from Riku, so he knew that Sora wasn’t actually as happy all the time as he made himself seem to others, especially since the Mark of Mastery exam that had been just a few weeks prior. Combine that with the lack of air conditioning and boredom… ugh, it’d take all day for the ship charge at this rate.

“I hate this,” Sora complained. “Where’s Goofy when you need him? He’s always happy!”

“What, and Donald isn’t?” Riku smirked.

“Nope. I think his default emotion is angry.”

“Yeah, I could believe that.”

The two lounged in silence for a while. Riku had nearly drifted asleep when Sora appeared at his side. “Sit up,” the brunette demanded.

“Why?” Riku asked, unmoving.

“Because if you don’t, I’m gonna tickle you!” Sora made good on that threat immediately, hands moving along Riku’s sides.

“Stop that,” Riku laughed as he sat up, trying to block Sora’s assault.

Sora suddenly paused. “Hey, I think the battery spiked a bit.”

“Really, now?” Riku grinned, and Sora squealed as it was his turn to be tickled.

The two eventually ended up lying on the floor, out of breath from their tickle-war. Riku glanced at the battery meter, which was slightly higher than before, but still not nearly high enough.

“Hey, I think I know a way we can get really happy, really quickly,” Sora said, turning to Riku with a sly smile on his face.

Riku looked back at Sora. “Really? What?”

Sora grinned mischievously, then suddenly jumped on top of Riku, straddling him.

“S-sora?!” Riku gasped in surprise. “Wha—” he was cut off by Sora’s lips on his own, pressing down hard and taking advantage of Riku’s open mouth to slip his tongue in. Riku closed his eyes; the two had kissed before, but it had always been slower, more chaste; nor had they both been shirtless for it before. Riku was definitely not complaining about this new development.

Things eventually progressed further—much further—and by the end, gasping and out of breath, Sora lying on top of Riku, the two noticed that the ship had fully charged.

Chip and Dale were in wonder when the two got to their GummiGarage faster than they had expected; they had been predicting the arrival time based on the initial speed of charging (they could review ship status remotely), which had been dreadfully slow. When they re-checked the records they saw that although it had indeed been charging very slowly at first, there had been a significant spike in energy which had charged the ship faster than they’d ever seen before. So of course they pressed the two for information until Riku and Sora very reluctantly and with much embarrassment explained what had occurred, making sure Chip and Dale would keep it a secret that Sora and Riku had discovered this new way to charge the ship.

*******

Axel read the new passage out loud: “In addition to happy thoughts, actions eliciting positive emotions will also charge the ship. The more intimate the experience, the quicker the ship will gather power, with the emotional and physical sensations caused by actions such as fornification and related methods of achieving peak physical pleasure charging the ship fully once the act is finished.” He scoffed. “That last bit is ridiculously phrased. They couldn’t have just said ‘orgasms cause the ship to instantly charge’?”

“Axel!” Kairi gasped, putting her hands over her mouth and blushing vigorously.

“Well, the princess is obviously way too innocent for that,” Axel concluded, “So that leaves…” he grinned slyly at Riku and Sora, noticing their reaction.

The two were looking away, trying and utterly failing to stop their quickly spreading blushes. They were making things painfully obvious.

“Yup, thought so. Congrats on finally doing something about that sexual tension you’ve been dancing around for years!” Axel looked like Christmas had arrived early.

“Sexual tension?” Kairi asked, confused again.

Axel slapped his palm to his forehead. “Do your island schools not teach you anything?”

Riku finally had gotten his embarrassment under control, though his face was still a bit flushed. “They do, but we kinda all left school before they got to that...”

“Yet clearly you and Sora know enough,” Axel smirked.

Riku’s face turned beet red again; Sora’s had never stopped being so.

As to the others, Mickey couldn’t stop laughing—he must have learned of this beforehand, or guessed, Riku figured; Yen Sid had the same expression as always (though possibly with a very slight blush?); Donald’s expression was blank, as though he were still processing things; and Goofy still looked baffled. The latter, unlike Kairi, definitely knew what sex was (he did have a son after all), so most likely was reacting to the fact that Riku and Sora had hooked up; which made sense, as other than Axel (whom Riku was 99% sure was also gay and had long ago clocked them both as gay too, and very obviously teased them about it; honestly Riku was surprised no one else had realized based on that alone), basically everyone but Kairi herself, and Mickey for some reason (wait… had he guessed about them too?), had thought that Sora would end up with Kairi.

Donald finally caught up to the conversation enough to respond; honestly, Riku had expected the duck to say something sooner. He seemed quite angry, though Donald was quite angry most the time, so it wasn’t very alarming. “You had sex in the GummiShip?!” he squawked indignantly. “Seriously?! The GummiShip?! Do you have any shame?!”

Sora had finally found his voice. “Well, we were bored…” he said meekly. “It needed to be recharged enough to drive, but was just taking soooo long…”

Donald squinted his eyes. “And why would it need recharging?”

Sora paled at that.

“Sora?” Donald put his wings on his hips.

“I, uh, kinda crashed it…”

“Again!?” he turned to Riku. “I told you not to let him drive!”

Riku blinked in surprise. He had? Oh, right. “I thought you were joking,” Riku defended sheepishly. "Besides, he has more experience with it." Well, at least the spotlight was off of their intimacy, for now.

“Yeah, experience crashing it!” He turned back to Sora to scold him some more.

Riku slinked away from the argument, ending up near Axel and Kairi.

“Oh, almost forgot,” Axel said. He turned to Riku. “Which one of you initiated it?”

“What?” Riku asked blankly.

“You or Sora? Who kissed who first?”

“Uh. Why?”

“Just tell me.”

“Ummm. I guess he did, technically. Again, why?”

Axel huffed and rolled his eyes. “Figures.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out some munny, then turned to Kairi. “Here.”

Kairi looked even more confused than she already was. “What’s this for?”

“Namine and I made a bet.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kairi took the munny absently. This prior conversation seemed to have broken her.

Riku looked at them curiously. “Out of curiosity, when did you two make this bet?”

Axel looked at Riku suspiciously. “Shortly after Sora woke up, when we all met on the Twilight Town beach. Why?”

Kairi, who had finally snapped out of whatever place her mind had been in, giggled. “Naminé had inside information. In middle school, they got caught under the mistletoe at a Christmas party, and I blackmailed Sora into going through with it.” 

Riku blushed, remembering that incident. That kiss had caused him to realize that his feelings for Sora were quite possibly more than just friendship-related, which at the time he tried to suppress… come to think of it, suppressing those feelings had led to the development of the negativity that ultimately led him to the darkness… So basically, gay panic had caused the whole mess that was their first journey. How embarrassing.

“What!” Axel proclaimed. “Okay, that can’t possibly count! Who romantically kissed who first?”

Riku thought back to the dark beach, where they’d shared their first actually-romantic kiss. “Um. Both of us? Wait no.” Riku vaguely remembered something from before that. “I actually think he may have kissed me while we were fighting Xemnas. I dunno, it was kinda all a blur. He definitely randomly hugged me.”

Axel gave Riku a strange look. “You kissed… in the middle of battle? I… I’m not exactly sure what to make of that. You know what, Kairi, just keep the money.”

“Huh? No, I couldn’t possibly—”

Riku felt a familiar hand entwine with his, and he smiled at the brunette next to him, stepping so that their shoulders were pressed together. Maybe this incident wasn’t all bad; they could show their relationship in public now, at least when around their friends, who all seemed to be fine with it—unlike many on the Islands, but that was a whole different landmine Riku did not want to think about.

“Heh-hem.” Yen Sid cleared his throat loudly, and everyone jumped, abandoning all conversation. He somehow managed to sternly stare at every single one of them individually at the same time. “If you are finished with your various discussions, there is the matter of your mission reports to attend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the hug during the battle with Xemnas is actually in the novelization (which seems to have more SoRiku moments than the games, at least when comparing the English translations); I don’t think it’s done in the game itself? But it’s a favorite mini-scene of mine:
> 
> “Riku fired the lasers, making the dragon flinch. As it lowered its massive head, Sora leaped on and smashed his keyblade into it. The dragon began losing altitude.  
> ‘We got ‘im!’ Sora jumped back to the glider and threw his arms around Riku’s neck.  
> ‘Ack!’ The momentum from Sora’s hug knocked Riku into the control stick, and the glider spun around.  
> ‘Oops. Sorry!’”
> 
> In short, Sora likes hugging Riku so much he needs to do it in the middle of battle, lol.


End file.
